headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Shawshank State Prison
| image = | aliases = Shawshank Prison | nicknames = Shawshank | category = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = Maine | county = Castle County | city = | town = Castle Rock | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | continuity = Kingdom Universe | poi = | 1st = Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption }} Shawshank State Prison is a fictional location featured in stories published by, or based on the works of author Stephen King. It first appeared in the 1982 novella Rita Hayworth and Shawshank Redemption, which was published in King's anthology book, Different Seasons. It appeared in the 1994 feature film adaptation of King's story, The Shawshank Redemption by director Frank Darabont. The prison also played a major role in season one of the Hulu television program, Castle Rock. Description is a state correctional facility located in the U.S. state of Maine. Some sources place it in or near the vicinity of Castle Rock. Shawshank gained some measure in notoriety due to the successful escape attempt perpetuated by a prisoner named Andy Dufresne. Dufresne was unjustly convicted of a double murder back in 1947 and sent to Shawshank for killing his wife and her lover. Over the span of the next twenty-eight years, Andy used his skills as an investment banker to sow seeds of trust within the circles of the prison warden as well as the guards. All the while, he began patiently digging a hole through the wall of his cell and covering up his work with a poster of Rita Hayworth. By 1975, Andy was able to complete his decades-long endeavor and escape from Shawshank. By the early 1990s, the warden of Shawshank was a man named Dale Lacy. Lacy discovered a mysterious young man who appeared to have some sort of malefic influence concerning a string of unfortunate events taking place in Castle Rock. Lacy believed this man to be the Devil, and kept him locked up in a cistern at the bottom of Shawshank for nearly eighteen years. In all that time, his prisoner, known as "The Kid", did not age a single day. By 2018, the warden of Shawshank State Prison was Theresa Porter. Staff * Samuel Norton - Warden * Dale Lacy - Warden * Theresa Porter - Warden * Byron Hadley - Chief Guard * Dennis Zalewski - Guard * George Dunahy - Guard * Greg Stammas - Guard * Mert Entwhistle - Guard * Tim Youngblood - Guard Inmates * Ace Merrill * Andy Dufresne * Bogs Diamond * Brooks Hatlen * Dickie Betts * Ellis "Red" Redding * Elmore Armitage * Elwood Blatch * Henry Matthew "The Kid" Deaver * Max Hansen * Paul Bonsaint * Sherwood Bolton * Steven Bishoff Dubay Notes * In The Shawshank Redemption feature film, the Mansfield State Reformatory in Ohio was used to film scenes for Shawshank. * Another prison of note in the Kingdom Universe is Cold Mountain Penitentiary, which appeared in the serialized novel series The Green Mile. See also External Links * at the Stephen King Wiki